


Worlds Collide CH 3

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Worlds Collide [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Characters/Actors Mash Up, Supernatural RPF AU, TFW/J2M Mash Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Chapter 3 of Worlds Collide





	Worlds Collide CH 3

You were going insane.  
Sure, having the additional company was a nice change of scenery… for about two hours. But, four days of having two Deans, two Sams, one very confused Castiel, and one very distracting… not Castiel was enough to make anyone crazy.  
You hoped with all of your might that the boy’s counterparts weren’t too much like the real thing, but you had no such luck. Dean and Jensen both loved cars, spending a lot of time in the bunker’s garage. Sam and Jared were both nerds to an extent, so they geeked out on various things. Sure, they kept each other occupied, but you felt like you were running a grown man daycare. Castiel was slightly overwhelmed by the new company, making frequent trips to help his fellow brethren in Heaven when he could.  
Which left you alone with Misha.  
And that wouldn’t have been a problem if Misha wasn’t basically Castiel with a complex, interesting personality.  
You leaned back in your desk chair in your room, trying to appreciate the momentary silence within the bunker. Dean had taken the rest of the crazy gang out into town, posing as twins or something ridiculous. You didn’t care as long as you didn’t have to be involved. With Cas gone, again, you finally had a moment to think. You closed your eyes as you tried to erase the image of the twentieth spell book that had burned into your retinas.  
“Does Castiel leave often?” You heard a voice ask softly from your doorway, causing you to flinch. You spun in your chair to face Misha as he rubbed his damp hair with a towel. He was dressed in one of Dean’s old t-shirts and a pair of jersey shorts, obviously Sam’s judging by the length.  
You nodded as you dropped your head. “Yeah, he has a lot of heavenly business he tends to. God, well, he’s been absent for a while, so it’s the angels calling the shots. It’s a giant celestial clusterfuck up there.” You peered back up at Misha, smiling at the confusion slowly washing over his face. “I’ll explain later.”  
Misha nodded. “Well, I was going to watch a movie or something, if you want to join me. I’m glad your dimension has Netflix too.”  
You chuckled. “Yeah, I just introduced Cas to that wonderful invention. It’s kept him occupied for hours. Although, he tends to get carried away. You can say he’s a serious binge watcher.” You tilted your head. “Why aren’t you out with the dynamic duos?”  
Misha huffed a laugh. “I didn’t want to be a fifth wheel. Besides, I’m still trying to wrap my head around this whole being plopped into another dimension thing. I was looking through some of the books in the library to see if there was something in there.”  
“Any luck?” you asked. A small ping in your stomach caught you off guard. Sure, you wanted the guys to find their way back and for everything to return to normal. But, there was a small part of you that really liked having them around. Especially Misha.  
Misha shook his head as he sighed. The pain in his eyes filled you with sudden guilt. “We’ll find a way,” You reassured him. “Cas said he would ask around to see if anyone upstairs has seen Gabriel.”  
“Thanks.” Misha mumbled as he slowly slipped from the doorway and headed down the hall.  
You let out a deep sigh as a mixture of emotions enveloped you. Shit.  
**  
After a while, the air in your room grew stale, forcing you to venture out into the rest of the bunker. You made your way to the kitchen in search of a snack, hoping the extra humans hadn’t depleted the pantry of all food.  
You tilted your head at the sound of voices coming from the entertainment room, reminding you that Misha was probably out there watching a movie. You smiled as you reached far back into the pantry and pulled out your secret stash of popcorn. You grabbed a packet and tossed it into the microwave. Once the popcorn had been carefully popped and placed into a large bowl, you made your way out to the entertainment room.  
For the second time that week, you found yourself frozen in the doorway. You gazed over at Misha, whose hair sat in a disheveled heap atop his head as he stared intently at the television. His blue eyes sparkled as the scene before him flickered on the screen.  
Get your shit together, Y/N. Castiel will be home soon.  
You forced a sweet smile across your lips as you slowly glided over to the couch. Your eyes studied the TV. “Are you watching Rango?” You grinned as the man jumped at the sound of your voice.  
“Uh, yeah.” Misha blushed. “I needed something upbeat.” He bit his lower lip as he smiled. The pain in his eyes was truly killing you, but you ignored it. You had to stay strong.  
“Here,” you placed the popcorn on the coffee table in front of the two of you, “I made popcorn.”  
Misha smiled as he scooted forward and dove his hand into the bowl. “Thanks.” His eyes remained fixed on the screen as he laughed at a joke.  
The two of you remained seated on the edge of the couch, the only light coming from the television and a tiny lamp in the corner of the room. It felt so natural to sit there with him. Sure, it helped that he was the spitting image of your devastatingly handsome boyfriend. But there was something calming about Misha. He was… human.  
You reached down for the popcorn, keeping your eyes glued to the TV. Your hand hit something warm and soft, causing your gaze to flick down to the bowl. A small gasp left your lips as you stared down at your hand, firmly place on top of Misha’s. Instinctually, you gazed to your left at the man. He was seated much closer to you than you remembered as he returned your gaze.  
Shit, say something Y/N.  
You stared at each other for a few moments, both of you struggling to find words. Then, Misha’s face closed in, his lips hovering just centimeters from yours. His warm breath caused the hair on the back of your neck to stand straight up as your skin puckered. Then, his lips grazed yours, triggering a deep sigh from you.  
“Y/N?” you heard a familiar voice call from the hall.  
Cas.  
You shot off the couch and shuffled to the doorway, fighting the overwhelming urge to look back. There was no way you would be able to take one more disappointed look on Misha’s face.  
Struggling to gain your composure, you greeted your love in the hall, just outside the entertainment room. You smiled sweetly at familiar blue eyes as the angel pulled you into a tight hug. “I missed you,” he purred into your ear before leaving a trail of sweet kisses down your neck.  
“I missed you too,” you murmured, hoping Misha couldn’t hear you. Cas smiled against your skin before taking your hand and leading you down the hall to your room.  
Once in your room, Castiel closed the door and turned the lock. You smirked as you noticed his lust blown eyes studying you. You really did miss him.  
But all you could think about was Misha, alone in the other room.


End file.
